


mr. loverman

by lunchbox_friend



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Gen, Graphic Description, Heartache, Heartbreaking, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, hope u enjoy :staring emoji:, this is my first fic please dont devour me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchbox_friend/pseuds/lunchbox_friend
Summary: and i miss my lover, man.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late night walks.

Chapter one.

  
A subtle sigh escaped the young male's thin lips as he ran his slim fingers through his own hair. The winter breeze was soft, almost welcoming, if it hadn't been so cold. George didn't exactly mind the weather, but it for sure wasn't his favorite.

His face flushed a strawberry pink against the crisp air. Shoes pressed footprints into the blue-tinted snow. It'd been a few years since he has last taken a nightly stroll like this. It refreshed his mind.

George faintly eyed his surroundings, taking everything in with a keen interest. Sleet-covered pines with aging snow piled atop of it. Patches of fresh grass splayed like polka dots across the fields, being buried by a light, cold blanket. They seemed comfortable, he had thought.

Flakes of ice fluttered, danced even, beyond the midnight sky, enchanting the world below it with its presence. George knew this oh-so well. He vividly remembers every snowy night that had dared to make itself known.

A loose makeshift scarf wrapped around the base of his neck, sheltering it from the cold. Little stars and polar bears scattered across it. He wore a somewhat tight, white collared shirt from a previous interview he had partaken in. Over that, a dark blue and green clad jacket with a hood, almost too large for George's head.

It was cold tonight.

Nonetheless, he didn't pay much attention to that. It was now far in the back of his head, as he inched closer to a plain, average looking house. The house he lived in, but refused to call his "home".

He lightly scoffed, barely rolling his eyes as he, hesitantly, walked up to the porch as the dim light hovered over his now wet hoodie. He then pulled the hood down, pausing for a moment as he stared at the door handle. Twisting it with a gentle shove, he opened the door, eyeing the room in hope nobody would have spot his return.

He barely finished closing the door before his name was faintly called across the room, causing him to wince.   
  


**_i'm heading straight for the floor,_ ** ****__  
  


He slowly turned his head, pulling his other hand from his jacket pocket, fidgeting as he waved back. He had an almost obvious look of discomfort spread across his face as he barely waved a hello.

"Hi, mom." His voice croaked. She was shifting around in the kitchen, cooking up what seemed to be an omelette. It smelled nice. He spared a glance to the pan she held, looking back up to her with more than wary eyes. "I'm back."

His mother clicks her tongue in a rhythmical matter, her arms sliding the spatula under the omelette and delicately placing it upon a plate. She slid the pottery into the sink and ran warm water over it, turning to George and motioning for him to come and join her.

He, begrudgingly, nodded, shutting the door as he didn't have time before. As much as he disliked her, (and most of the family in general,) he at least respected most of the rules within the house. He did live under their roof, afterall.

He placed the bare palm of his hand against the marble countertop. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down for a moment as he gulped, seeing the look on his mother's face. It made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

She spoke before George could speak, "How did the interview go?" She looked him up and down. She lifted a brow.

George cleared his throat, voiding eye contact. He tugged on the collar of his shirt, mumbling. "I haven't gotten a full response yet. They said they'd get back to me as soon as possible." His voice was slightly raspy.

His mother placed the omelette in front of George, gesturing to it. She seemed to have made it for him, surprisingly. It wasn't often she cooked for him, usually only when she wanted to speak her mind.

He turned his gaze to meet her eyes for a moment. He shifts in place, nervously placing his fingers atop the rim of the plate and picked it up, nodding his head in thanks without saying a word. He knew she wanted him to sit down and talk, but he really wasn't in the mood for that right now. He already knew she was going to say something George didn't like.

So, before his mother could reply, he slightly dipped his head in thanks and turned around, treading up the stairs to the top of the floor.

Floorboards creaked as he, step by step, made his way up to the intersection of rooms near the lengthy hallways. A wooden desk, seemingly to be on it's last few years of life, stood tall in between the hallway and his own room. It was littered with astray keys and a random assortment of untouched candies. A few candles lay on each end of the table, as well as a large picture frame he's much rather not notice right now.

George found himself at his door, sighing lowly to himself as he reached for the handle. He twisted, jiggling the knob a few times before it decided to budge open. He really needed to fix that.

As he made himself comfortable, he placed the untouched dish aside on the nightstand. He most likely wasn't going to eat it. He then quickly turned over, flopping into the warmth of his bed sheets.

He buried his face into the bed, letting out an exhausted, hefty sigh. He didn't even bother to pry off the wet coat from his body. He was fatigued.

His mind wandered for a bit, and his eyes were beginning to feel heavy. It was nearly pitch dark outside, if you excused the poorly lit sidewalks from dimmed street lamps. Most of the bulbs were old and needed changing. He wasn't exactly sure who was in charge of that. 

To his side, a wooden based lamp stood still on the nightstand beside him, followed by his phone and a now chilled dinner left unscathed by his hunger. In the pit of his stomach, he could feel the urge to eat, but let that feeling sit aside unattended.

Speaking of his phone, he had forgotten to bring it out with him. Which, in the long run, was a good thing he didn't. Otherwise, he'd have been bombarded with notifications from his discord friends and twitter followers. He honestly needed a break from it all, but he was well aware of all the pleading comments he would get by his fans asking if he was okay. It wasn't that he minded it, he honestly thought it was kind of them, but it often got overbearing.

He also didn't want to face the wrath of having to explain everything to his friends. He was already imagining all the questions they'd ask, wondering where he was, why he left, how long he would be gone -- it made him tired.

Before his mind could flutter into the repeated dullness of sleep, a loud chime came from his phone that startled him back into reality. He lifted his head warily from the pillow, eyeing the device to the side. After a long moment of hesitation, he reached his hand over, plucking the phone from the table and powering it on. The screen lit up, a vibrant notification hovering eagerly at the top.

dreamwastaken has sent a message. open?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! :D this is my first full fic that i'm working on and i wouldn't be here today without all you lovelies. a HUGE, huge shoutout to this one discord server im in. (yall know who u are!!) for motivating me enough to write this through! i'm really excited to post more!! thank you all so much, see you in the next chapter!


	2. chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waking up.

Chapter two.  
  
  
George stared absentmindedly at the screen, taking a few seconds to process that Dream had even texted him. He blinked himself back into his own existence, quickly tapping on the notification as it redirected him to his and Dream's discord chat.  
  
 _⇁ hey George, how was the interview_

_⇁ ?*  
_

He took a moment to blankly stare at the sent message, a small feeling of care welling into his chest. He must've told dream about the interview, considering he didn't remember anything about telling him before. His mind had been like this as of recently, where he'd often talk with his friends and forget bits and pieces of the conversation. He wasn't really sure why.  
  
His face oddly squished together as he forced himself not to smile, finding it silly that he thought Dream had remembered such a small detail. He quickly typed a half-hearted response.

_It was okay. Was a nervous wreck tho, haha_ _↽_

An almost instant reply.

_⇁ did you make it in?_

_Not sure quite yet, they said they'd need a few days to look over my paperwork ↽_

_⇁ alright,_ _well i wish you good luck dude_

_⇁ :)_

George paused for a moment, the same feeling from before creeping up into his chest. It was like a warm campfire, sparks flying off from it. It wasn't a strong blaze, but it was hot enough to be noticed, barely there. He let it sit there momentarily, enjoying the feeling before shaking his head clear and replied.

_Thanks Dream. ↽_

_**the alcohol's served it's tour,** _

He quickly edged his fingers along the sides of the phone as they searched for the lump of buttons, pressing them down and powering off the phone. He knew if he didn't, by god, he'd be up all night, hours on end--, talking to Dream.   
  
Imagine you have a drink beside you, and you can't stop unconsciously sipping on it, even though you aren't thirsty. Yeah,-- it's like that.  
  
He slid the phone over the wood of chipped nightstand, sparing a glance to the omelette once more. His stomach trembled, but he instead fought away that urge. He quickly pulled down the dangling chain that decorated the lamp, the light that engulfed the room now dissipating into a solid obsidian.  
  
The room flowed with a musky scent that washed down into his body, stirring up his senses as he let out a long, exaugurated sigh. He felt like a bundle of chopped wood, stiff and cold from being still for so long, untouched. His eyes fluttered shut, lashes brushing the top of his cheeks.  
  
He reached over, not once opening his eyes as he randomly grabbed at the air, tugging a few pillows over to his stomach. After a few minutes of shifting in his bed, he finally made himself comfortable, enough to ease his breathing. A few minutes of mindless thinking were done before he fell into the long, dark depths of rest.

It felt nice.

\------------

8:23 AM.

Feathers dropping from undone nesting grounds, bark peeling from aging wood,

They were all strange feelings for George. Winter made him feel weird feelings.  
  
  
The windows were cracked open, letting in the crispy, cold breeze from the dangers of the outside. It pricked at his skin like needles, burning like a light flame, teasing him awake from his slumber.

His eyes shakily opened, barely open in slits. It was cold today.  
  
George crumpled his hands against the bed sheets, prying himself out of them as he stretched out the length of his arms. His wrist caught his attention, as he still had on his rugged jacket, piled atop his button-up. He must have been too in much of a haze to have taken them off.  
  
His view was suddenly obstructed by a pair of what he only assumed to be hands, blinding him momentarily as he darted his own to the stranger's by impulse.   
  
  
They sure as hell were hands. Lengthy, bone-like fingers trapped his vision. They were cold as well; they must have been outside recently.

He let out a gentle sigh of relief, cracking a small smile as he slowly dropped his own hands to his lap. The other didn't remove their hands.  
  
A heavy laugh erupted from behind him, the hands following the movements.  
  
"Sap, why are you in my room?" He softly spoke, feeling his voice drift off at the end of his sentence.  
  
The heavyset hands then pried themselves off, and a voice rumbled afterwards. "Aww, cmon, Georgie! How did you know it was me?"  
  
He let out a laugh. It was always obvious when Sapnap came over; he was the only one that would ever pull something like that.  
  
"Why are you here, anyway? Was your roommate getting on your nerves?" He half-joked.  
  
"Tch, what, you think I'd only come over to visit when I'm mad, Gogy?" He laughed, shoving himself atop of George's bedside.   
"-I guess you could say that, though. Tech sure has been being a dick, lately." Sapnap continued to talk.

George clicked his tongue without a thought, listening to the male beside him ramble. In all honesty, he was dozing off a bit. He seriously needed to stop with that habit.

  
"--So I told him I'd be leaving for a few days to come and visit you, and-"  
  
He clicked back to reality, turning his gaze to Sapnap and froze, mostly out of how sudden this was. Sap hadn't come to stay a night in quite a while. "You're staying the night?"  
  
Sap, interrupted in the middle of his sentence, looked down at the scrunched up George on the bed, almost awkwardly smiling. It was barely there, being able to tell from the crooks of his mouth hesitating to frown. "For a few days, yeah, if that's okay with you?" He had a soft look upon his face as he looked down at him.

"..My mother asked for you to stay, didn't she?" He mumbled under his breath, furrowing his brows with an uncertainty. His body suddenly felt heavy again.  
  
Sapnap instantly shot up from the mattress, eyes widened with shock. His arms quickly darted out to the side as he frantically attempted to explain. "N-no, not at all! I came by my own will, I swear on it!"

George let out a quiet sigh, doubt shining from his eyes as he looked from Sapnap to the now interesting bed sheets. Were they always this uncomfortable?  
  
Sapnap followed him along, sighing as well. He ran a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes for a moment. "Man, you're such a stubborn kid." He huffed. "George, I promise I came on my own will. Deadass, I'll leave right now if that's how you feel."  
  
George jumped a bit at this, hearing the sour tone behind his voice as he quickly looked up to him. "N-nono, please-- stay. I'm sorry," He awkwardly looked into his eyes, almost in a pleading way. He was asking for forgiveness.  
  
Sapnap sternly stared down at him, making direct eye contact for a few long seconds.  
  
He then buckled down in laughter, pounding his fist into his knee as he attempted to control the loudness in his voice. "George, oh my god -- your face," He paused in between small fist of his giggling. "I was just messing around man-- sorry, sorry,"  
  
He was basically on the ground at this point, body jutting our in spurs from breathing out so hard.  
  
George stopped for a moment, .. letting out a small giggle from the back of his throat, which eventually turned into an eruption of laughter. It felt really nice to laugh. His face was now visibly tainted pink with embarrassment.   
  
"You're such a jerk, Sappy." He continued to giggle, pulling a dangling finger to his own eyes to wipe away the tears that were sitting on the edge of his lashes from laughing so much. He was smiling.  
  
Sapnap took a long breath from laughing, now observing the shorter male from the floor. It was somewhat funny, considering he often had to look down at him because of his height. He took in his laugh, his smile, the way his hair stuck up like lighting bolts from sleeping awkwardly. It was like he was exploding with an angelic aura everyone felt like they needed to protect.  
  
George was angelic.  
  
Sapnap's breath was caught in his throat for a second before he quickly averted his gaze, a comforting warmth spreading from his neck to his face.  
  
He had shaken the feeling away temporarily, smiling as he pushed himself up from the ground with his fist, shoving it into the heat of his jean pockets.  
  
"So, what are your plans for today, Georgie? Anything exciting?" Sapnap questioned.  
  
George hummed, followed by him sitting up from the bed. He was still dressed in his clothes from the night before, somewhat soaked. He was still cold. "I guess I was going to see if you and Dream were doing anything. I don't exactly have any exotic plans for tonight, I suppose." He said, tugging off the damp layers of clothing as he blankly stared out of one of the open windows. Maybe he should shut them, --the heaters were running, now that he thought about it.  
  
He noted the way George said Dream's name, thoughts adjourned for a breathing instant. His heart trembled.  
  
Sapnap blinked a few times before registering that George was stripping, forgetting his previous notions almost immediately. He briskly turned his entire body to the entrance of his bedroom, avoiding looking at George as he walked off. "I'll let you change real quick," He barely managed to speak. "Meet me downstairs with something warm, It's cold out today."  
  
And with that, the door closed, and there was no more Sapnap.  
  
George let out a breath, pulling the coat off after a few tugs. He unbuttoned the white shirt beneath, pulling it off and leaving his chest bare for a minute as the breeze pressed to his body. It sent a chill down his spine, leaving him unfairly cold. He finished undressing for the most part, changing into something more suitable for the weather outside.  
  
A subtle smile cracked from the edges of his lips.  
  
"Thanks, Sappy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! :D thank you all so much for the nice comments on last chapter!! i appreciate it so much!! you guys have motivated me a lot since then so thank you !!  
> again, apologies for any incorrect spelling, etc, i do this all by myself haha. it's 3am and im listening to a podcast w/dream and george in it and im hella epic rn. thank you all, and happy new years!! :D expect a oneshot fic up soon!!


End file.
